fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Paradise
Broken Paradise (ブロークン・パラダイス Burokun Paradaisu) is a supernatural, sci-fi, themed fan series created by MikuHatsune145. It revolves around Kazumi Aoyama and her group of Rebels who wants to destroy the controlling government. Plot In a dystopian world, in a dark future, every people, movements and toughts are controlled by only one person: Alistair Delacroix, who rules the world with an iron fist. He watches over every country and can hear and see every of his people's doing. When someone refuses to obey to his orders, his cyborg guards put these people into a forced coma and inserts a controlling microchip in their brains. Transforming them into mindless, weak and docile slaves. The story mainly focuses on Kazumi Aoyama, who lives in Japan and is the leader of the Rebels of Protea a group of teens who refuses submission of Alistair's orders. Rebellious people are researched all over the world and Kazumi is one of them. Even if some rebels where already captured, she is a special case: Alistair watches over her and wants her. Because of the psychic powers she possesses, Alistair want to totally reform her and make her, his strongest ally. Characters *'Kazumi Aoyama'/青山一美 (Aoyama Kazumi) *Color: Blue Kazumi is the serious, gentle, hard-working and rebellious protagonist, she doesn't believe in Alistair's personal "utopia". Altough Kazumi and her brother were originally intended to be brainwashed at birth but he decided to let them have a normal life. She is the leader of her own group of rebels and she knows what the president plans to do with her, she is not afraid of him and even intend to eliminate him. Kazumi has a lot of friends but has a more connectional bond with Aaron, he is very friendly with her and he confesses her things he doesn't tell to the other members of the group. A deep connection between them was bound and the two fell in love and are both determined to end Alistair's empire. She displays strong powers of telekinesis which allows her to break objects, levitate them, she can also control all elements at her will and can have percognitions. Kazumi can feel the emotions of the others around her, allowing her to use this at her advantage. She is highly determined to use her powers for good and mainly to destroy the Ultimate President. *'Aaron Barrett'/バレットアーロン (Bareto Āron) *Color: Turquoise Aaron is the "typical" mysterious, rebellious, cute guy of the group, since he is 5 years old, he doesn't trust every person he encounters. But he feels that Kazumi is the only person he can trust as he confesses everything to her. Aaron hates his parents to the core, they try to make him ingest a controlling microchip since his 5 years old and never trusted his parents, they fear him because of the powers he possesses. Because of the time he spent with Kazumi, both fell in love with each other, they both uses their psychic talents to destroy all of Alistair's work. He has the powers to read the toughts of people around him and can use his abilities of hypnotism to every person he wants and also possesses a strong form of telekinesis allowing him to levitate, explodes things around him and other remarkable feats. He hates deeply Alistair and joined the group to destroy his empire, altough he knows that the President wants him because of his nature as a psychic. He is also bestfriend with Hideki tough he knows that he possesses some powers of himself, he may seems cold and distant but is the opposite with Kazumi and Hideki. *'Hideki Fujikawa'/藤川秀樹 (Hideki Fujikawa) *Color: Green Hideki is the "geek" of the group, he always has his PC with him and is always doing researche, tough he isn't as good in electronics as Aaron, his research were proven more than once to be useful. He possesses powers too, as he was able to dehydrate things containing water around him, make rain, and can also project his own toughts. He is the youngest of the group and he was weak, fragile and isn't as skilled in martial arts unlike the others of the group, he never goes on the battlefront and guides the others instead. He was once brainwashed by Alistair who wanted him because of his powers, tough he didn't know how to use them properly at this time but he revealed that his power of tought projection was so powerful that he could alternate reality around him. Tough he isn't as powerful as Kazumi and Aaron, he is an above-average psychic as when he was 5-years old, he was able to bring his imaginary friends to life. Hideki was able to break free of Alistair's control when he brought his 5 years old self, his younger self projected his toughts on his mind and remind him of all his friends and the girl he loves, he remembered them. He is now more full of himself and finally confessed to the girl he loves, he now does martial arts and is always ready to help his loved ones. He is even more fueled with desire to goes to beyond the limits to exterminate the Ultimate President. *'Hotaru Kamei'/亀井ほたる (Kamei Hotaru) *Color: Orange Hotaru is the hothead of the group, she is always excited and is an expert in martial arts, she is always cheers the group and always help her friends whenever they have problems. She is a fan of love stories and kept all her books hidden, tough her parents believe that she's more into action books tough she loves love stories. Hotaru loves Hideki since they are kids and was heartbroken when he said that he loved Mayumi (a former member of the group) but when he confessed to her, she was happy to become his girlfriend. She doesn't possesses powers but is extremely good in kick-boxing and martial arts and is never afraid to "kick some cyborg junk" as she often says. Hotaru is a devoted friend and will never let the Ultimate President take full control of the world and let him control every people's toughts. Antagonists Add your section here Locations Add your section here Trivia Add your section here Category:Fan Anime Category:MikuHatsune145